


Parce qu'on est pas dans un conte de fées

by Ruize_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quoi qu'il en soit le kiss claque doucement dans l'air, et Derek grogne à peine : s'il a songé un jour qu'Isaac se lasserait de cette lubie, il s'est trompé, car tous les matins ses joues rendues rêches par sa barbe mal rasée accueillent tout contre leurs poils raides les lèvres gercées de son jeune béta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parce qu'on est pas dans un conte de fées

**Author's Note:**

> Quand je ne vends pas mon âme au diable, moi j'écris. (Amen, comme dirait l'autre.) Un bref oneshot auquel je tiens particulièrement, écrit sur fond de « Michelle, ma belle... » On dirait peut-être pas, mais je n'ai absolument rien contre Scott, j'ai même une affection toute particulière pour lui. Pour tous. Exces, merci d'exister je t'avais dit, je fais toujours tout le contraire de ce que j'avance. Je réponds aux questions, commentaires et tout avec une joie certaine, alors bonne lecture les loulous-garous.

Isaac Lahey a une gueule d'Antinoüs, la beauté pure et adolescente d'un gosse incapable de vivre : la tristesse mélancolique qui fait qu'on y peut rien, sa main glisse toujours de celle dans laquelle il a fourré ses doigts – ses yeux ne parviennent jamais à s'accrocher nulle part non plus et errent, bleu creux, dans l'air, comme des oiselets sans branche sur laquelle se reposer. Ce vol incessant l'épuise mais il s'y est habitué, enfin il pense.

Son minois trop nettement dessiné lui fiche à la surface de la peau des rides comme des faucilles qui lui soulignent les yeux, le coin de la bouche, le menton. On croirait que Dieu a fait du zèle, qu'il tenait à fignoler son TP, mais finalement ce visage trop fini, ces lèvres parfaitement tracées, l'empreinte de l'ange nous défiant d'y poser un doigt ont quelque chose d'intouchable.

_J'existe et ça fait mal_ , dirait-il si ses traits ne faisaient pas déjà passer le message. _Mais putain, putain laisse-moi vivre._

C'est fragile, c'est fort : le cou robuste et la mâchoire carrée semblent pouvoir s'effacer sous le plus léger coup de langue amoureux, tandis que les joues douces et molles ne sont là que pour cacher des maxillaires serrées comme un étau. Et le casque de bouclettes brunes qui lui couvre le crâne lui donne un peu l'air d'un ange bêta qui ferait mieux de ne pas avoir le vertige vu la hauteur du sapin au sommet duquel il finira perché.

D'ailleurs perché il l'est, il lui arrive d'éclater de rire sans raison, et alors tout le monde tourne ses yeux vers lui et qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Souvent ce sont des bêtises qui lui montent à la tête comme des bulles d'air à la surface, il n'y peut rien, ça le chatouille, il faut qu'il crache le rire fabuleux qui lui gratte la trachée pour s'en débarrasser. Un rien le démange : ce jeu de mot honteux déclamé avec fierté par Stilinski, cet épi dressé sur la tête de Scott, les sourcils de Derek qui ressemblent décidemment drôlement à des chenilles, Jackson qui bégaie en essayant de lâcher une insulte, le ridicule motif python (elle serait capable d'en porter du vrai) qui tapisse le nouveau sac de Lydia…

Parfois, il aimerait presque que cela l'empêche de déceler ce qui se cache entre les côtes des autres.

Les sourires amers, les dents serrées par la douleur des souvenirs trop fidèles à leurs anniversaires, la bile qui bouffe la gorge et qui ne demande qu'à exploser hors du corps, de la chair, de cet affreux automate qu'on aimerait ne pas être.

Stiles, parfois Lydia mais surtout Stiles, trop souvent Stiles.

Mais Isaac reste silencieux : Scott sait, Scott est là, là pour lui, pour ça, pour ce qui ne se dit pas, oui, Scott sait, Scott peut surtout. Isaac reste silencieux.

Il se tait lorsque les battements de cœur affolés de l'adolescent dénoncent un nouveau mensonge que Scott ne perçoit pas, lorsque ses yeux perdus crient de douleur derrière un clin d'œil tendancieux, lorsque ses « La pêche, mec ? » éraillés par une nuit d'insomnie au goût d'Aderall prétendent que la vie est belle et que tout va bien.

C'est là que Stiles se plante, songe parfois Isaac : la vie n'est pas belle, et en essayant de coller au plus proche au personnage qu'il s'est créé – qu'il a été – qu'il est, après tout Isaac n'en sait rien et n'en aurait jamais rien su si Derek Hale n'avait pas trouvé bon de lui grignoter le flanc, Stiles se perd un peu plus en lui-même.

Un jour, il s'en souvient, Isaac essaye d'évoquer vaguement le sujet avec Derek. Ca lui vient comme ça, le matin, au saut du lit – il se lève toujours aussi vite, son père lui aura au moins appris cela, mais aujourd'hui les plis des draps imprimés dans le visage et l'esprit embrumé du matin ont succédé à l'angoisse dévorante de réintégrer le même monde que son géniteur.

Il lâche d'abord un baiser sec sur la joue de Derek il ne sait plus trop quand il a commencé à faire ça.

Sûrement au début, lorsque niché au milieu de la fourrure de ses frère et sœur, il se réveillait en sursaut, pauvre gosse à poil entre les corps ronronnant d'Erica et Boyd. Lorsque Derek devinait sa présence dans son dos, lui tendait le vieux plaid du canapé et l'invitait à le rejoindre boire une bière devant la petite télé de l'entrepôt. Quand le silence chaud qui s'étirait dissipait de ses pensées le visage crispé de mépris de son père.

Quand il captait les coups d'œil réguliers que lui lançait l'alpha sur le canapé comme on vérifie nerveusement qu'un bébé endormi respire toujours, et que lui faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer des attentions de son packmaster, par respect pour sa virilité, son égo ou il ne savait quelle autre connerie.

Quoi qu'il en soit le kiss claque doucement dans l'air, et Derek grogne à peine : s'il a songé un jour qu'Isaac se lasserait de cette lubie, il s'est trompé, car tous les matins ses joues rendues rêches par sa barbe mal rasée accueillent tout contre leurs poils raides les lèvres gercées de son jeune béta.

Lui s'est levé tôt. Sa cavale nocturne dans les bois n'est pas parvenu à l'épuiser suffisamment pour qu'il dorme correctement, pour que la peau trop blanche de Laura et celle trop rose de Kate ne s'effacent – mais même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il a ce côté un peu vieux jeu, un peu papa-garou, qui veut qu'il soit frais et dispo avant même que ses louveteaux ne sortent leurs museaux de sous leurs oreillers. En le voyant affalé sur le canapé, Isaac lui sourit une fraction de seconde. Les lèvres retombent bien vite mais le fait qu'elles aient déjà grimpé un peu est un bon signe. Derek ne pousse pas le vice jusqu'à lui rendre la pareille : il pense une fraction de seconde à lui tapoter l'épaule mais se retient finalement et se contente de plonger les lèvres dans le café noir qui remplit sa tasse.

Derrière eux retentit un profond ronflement d'Erica, à peine atténué par les cheveux blonds qui cascadent sur le nez de la minette.

« Parfois je me demande ce qu'elle fout dans ma meute, râle Derek, le nez toujours dans son mug, mais Isaac devine le sourire que cache l'émail abîmé du récipient.

— Je t'avais dit, si tu voulais une princesse il fallait choper Danny, » souffle l'apprenti werewolf avant de mordre dans une tartine volée à Derek, saupoudrant allégrement au passage ses genoux d'une pluie de miette. « Ce mec est une crème. »

Il rabat d'un bref mouvement le t-shirt qui dévoile son nombril et la naissance velue du pubis, reste silencieux quelque secondes tandis que Derek se masse les tempes d'un air déjà fatigué. Puis la conversation change de ton sans crier gare. Isaac lâche sa bombe sans prévenir, lui-même ne sait pas trop pourquoi ça le préoccupe, on le croirait surpris des mots qui s'échappent de sa bouche.

« Je crois que Stiles va pas bien, » sort-il en passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Sa voix sonne bizarre, elle a quelque chose d'un peu enrouée.

Derek sort son nez de sous ses larges paluches d'alpha, lance à son môme un regard qu'il essaye de ne pas rendre trop soucieux. On dirait qu'on vient de lui balourder dans les bras un paquet dont il ne sait pas quoi faire. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » a-t-il envie de lâcher pour briser le malaise flottant qui s'installe, mais il sait parfaitement pourquoi Isaac dit ça.

Il sait les mensonges, il sait les crises de panique sous la couette, les regards stressés qui dissèquent furieusement l'univers. Il sait les doigts qui comptent nerveusement le nombre de cachets, les gélules plastifiées qui s'enfoncent une fraction de seconde dans la pulpe des doigts de Stilinski et les verres d'eau avalés d'une traite comme des shooters un peu fades. Plus que tout, il sait l'effroi.

Il ne dit rien.

Isaac le fixe. On sent dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas une simple déclaration, qu'il a raison déjà, mais aussi que sous la tension de sa voix rauque repose une véritable question, un « on fait quoi » qui ne se résorbera pas tant qu'on y aura pas un tant soit peu prêté attention.

Alors Derek se contente d'un vague « Scott est là » auquel il ne croit pas, ou en tous cas auquel il ne veut pas croire, jaloux peut-être de s'être planté et d'avoir manqué le coche avec ce drôle de gars un peu paumé, un peu fatigué, un peu mort déjà.

Pour autant, lui sait qu'il n'oublie pas. Le doux malaise, les rares moments de franchise et l'affection – il ne parlera pas d'amour – insaisissable qu'il y a eu, peut-être la cartographie de sa peau grêlée de grains de beauté aussi : Derek pense qu'ils méritent de rester gravés.

Parce que ouais, ce drôle de truc qu'il y avait entre eux, il s'en ferait un tatouage s'il en existait un symbole.


End file.
